Function keys, which are assigned a corresponding function depending on the specific context, are often provided on electronic devices, such as car radios or navigation devices. Thus, e.g. using an arrow key, a cursor may be moved in a menu list, and, within the menu for controlling a CD player, for example, a song on the CD may be skipped. Therefore, the functionality of these function keys changes as a function of the menu item.
In addition, there are function keys on electronic devices, that may be assigned a personally allocated function by a user, using manual configuration. Thus, a user of a personal computer may link a certain, frequently used menu function to a particular key combination (short-cut function).
Additionally, there are so-called help keys, which are dependent on the menu or context in which the user finds himself during his selection. Upon manipulation of the help key, help or information referring to the corresponding menu item or context is displayed, in each instance, to the user.
These assignments of functions to function keys are relatively rigid. In addition, the electronic devices are relatively complicated to operate, in particular for implementing complex functions, and require several operating steps. Above all, when they are operated in vehicles, this may disadvantageously demand the attention of the driver.